


Игрушки

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Реакция братьев Винчестеров на параллельный мир, где о них снимали сериал, очень понравилась Трикстеру, и он решил повторить... на этот раз - с Доктором.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playthings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235057) by byjazzforthecaptain. 



> 1\. В тексте имеются отсылки к эпизоду сериала "Сверхъестественное" "Французская ошибка" и эпизоду сериала "Доктор Кто" "Далек";  
> 2\. выражение "Пенни взлетает... пенни падает" - британское выражение, первая часть которого означает, что кто-то близко подошел к догадке, а вторая часть означает, что до него наконец дошло. Наиболее близкий к русскому языку аналог - "горячо - еще горячее", однако переводчик предпочел оставить оригинальную формулировку, так как, по его мнению, аналог недостаточно отражает значение.
> 
> Выполнено для команды Whoniverse на ФБ-2015.

– Пенни взлетает... – Габриэль запнулся, когда Доктор резко затормозил у отдела новинок.

Доктор подобрал с прилавка пластиковую ТАРДИС и повертел ее в руках. Из ромашки тоненьких отверстий в дне миниатюрной будки раздался хрипящий звук – без сомнений, его активировало движение. Брови Доктора взметнулись вверх. Габриэль старался не выглядеть самодовольно.

Хотя, если честно, старался он не слишком хорошо.

Свободной рукой Доктор прошелся по своим редким волосам.

– В этой реальности меня показывают по телевизору? – спросил он. – То есть, в документалистике?

– Неа, – протянул Габриэль, мягко подтолкнув его к стене с развешенными футболками. Бесконечно повторяясь, оттуда на них смотрел целый забор из разномастных логотипов "ДОКТОР КТО?". В широких плечах Доктора читалось все растущее напряжение. – ...пенни падает.

– Я не настоящий.

Габриэль хихикнул. 

– Ты бы видел Винчестеров. Они... – Доктор вскинул ладонь прямо перед его носом, удивив настолько, что Габриэль даже умолк. Это уже не лезло ни в какие рамки. Никто не смел перебивать Трикстера. Если, конечно, этот некто не желал оказаться по самую задницу в кишащей куче рогатых обозленных утконосов. 

– Если я не существую, то что с далеками? Они тоже не настоящие?

Габриэль наклонился в сторону, взял с полки заводного далека и молча сунул его в ладонь Доктору. Тот принялся рассматривать сразу две игрушки: ТАРДИС в одной руке и далека в другой, – как, в принципе, обычно и бывало. Достаточно было представить себе ТАРДИС, полную его дорогих и возлюбленных спутников. Габриэль знал цену Доктору: его не так сложно было раскусить.

К его удивлению, на лице Доктора расплылась улыбка.

– В этой галактике далеки не существуют. И никогда не существовали. Они просто игрушки. _Игрушки_. Эти люди не умеют бояться.

Габриэль нахмурился.

– Ну, да, по крайней мере, далеков. И уж точно не после того, как им стукнет лет десять.

Доктор развернулся к нему. Бросив заводного далека Габриэлю, он вынул звуковую отвертку. Габриэль ждал этого мгновения. Кнопка на боку устройства щелкнула. Ничего. Он ожидал паники, но не было и ее. Доктор улыбнулся еще шире.

– Она не работает! Ты знаешь, что это значит?

– Эм, что ты беспомощен? Что если я брошу тебя здесь, ты отправишься в мягкую комнату?

– Нет! То есть, да, не делай так, пожалуйста, но нет! – На последнем слове Доктор оскалился, и Габриэль невольно шагнул назад. Он встречал немало психов, но о последнем повелителе времени знал все, и, да, это было чересчур даже для него.

– Если моя звуковая отвертка не работает, значит, не работают и далеки. Ни лучей смерти, ни уничтожений, никаких чертовых взлетов над лестницами. Во всем времени и пространстве есть одно-единственное место, куда далеки никогда не придут. И это просто ФАНТАСТИКА! 

По всему магазину в их сторону начали поворачиваться головы, взгляды притягивались к Доктору, словно он был магнитом. Кажется, послышался писк.

Габриэль закатил глаза. Если он и ненавидел что-нибудь больше, чем когда его перебивали, – это когда его обыгрывали.


End file.
